Forget The Sky
by HeartlessUnkown
Summary: After the future conflict, Tsunayoshi's friends/guardians have been distant. They always make excuses. They always speak where Tsunayoshi is not there. They started hating Tsuna and ignoring him. One day Tsuna had found out that they hate him. After that, Tsuna started to transform from kind to cold, from pitiful to pitiless to them, he hates them.
1. Betrayal

**A/N: First Fic. Please No Flames If Possible**

**Someone in the Dark: It's Highly Impossible**

**Author: How Dare YOU. Wait. *Getting Scissors* Repeat What You Said.**

**Someone in the Dark: ...**

**Author: Good**

**All Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters do not belong to me**

**Summary: **After the future conflict, Tsunayoshi's friends/guardians have been distant. They always make excuses. They always speak where Tsunayoshi is not there. They started hating Tsuna and ignoring him. One day Tsuna had found out that they hate him. After that, Tsuna started to transform from kind to cold, from pitiful to pitiless to them, he hates them.

**Warning: **Slow update because I'm a Top 2 student in class which means I take priority in studying.

Prologue

'_Why did I even expect them to be my friends' _Tsuna thought.

Flashback

"**Ahhhhhhh!" Tsuna screamed his lungs out when he saw bullies go after him. Why did bullies started to target him /Again/? Because Gokudera and Yamamoto were not there to defend him anymore. Though, not only Yamamoto and Gokudera were not there for him. Everyone does, yet he still believes that his **_**friends **_**still cares for him.**

**Tsuna bumped to someone which made him look up. "Yamamoto, Gokudera! I'm glad to see-" "****Juudaime**** I'm sorry. I have to go" said Gokudera, cutting off what Tsuna was about to say. "Me too. I'm really sorry for bumping you and I also have to go. Bye". '**_**Are they trying to leave me... No I don't think so I'm just being selfish. I know they have some things to do which is more important than me'.**_

"**Now, now Dame-Tsuna. I think Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to abandon you. I talked to the baseball club's coach earlier and he said that there will be no baseball practice. So maybe they, no its not maybe but really, so really they abandoned you ", Hearing that phrase, he snapped and the result is kicking the bully (hard) at the stomach.**

"**Ittttaaaiiiii!" The one that snapped Tsuna screamed. All was surprised to find out how Dame-Tsuna made the leader of the bullies scream in pain. They were so astonished that they didn't realize that Tsuna isn't there anymore (like the misdirection of Kuroko).**

**Tsuna ran fast that he didn't realize that he was inside the place that his mist guardians call home. "What are you doing here Tsunayoshi" Mukuro said, making Tsuna yelp. "Mukuro. I'm sorry. I didn't realize where I-" "You have no business here. You are like trash to me. You make Nagi scared".**

'_**I...make Chrome ...scared'. **_**Tsuna was so surprised at what he heard. Instead of saying goodbye he just walked away and continued to walk back home.**

**-line-**

"**Tsu-kun where are you?" Nana told herself. She was worried because Tsuna came more late than he usually comes home. And that time is after his bullying session. Her question, though, will not be answered. Tsuna knocked at the front door.**

"**Tsu-kun where have you-""Okaa-san am I worthless?". That question made Nana surprised. Tsuna never became really depressed. Not to mention without a new wound.**

"**Why do you think of that? You are not worthless! 'Worthy' does not even start to cover your worth. You are so kind to people. You forgive others who hurt you quickly and without doubts. You even still strongly trust them. So never ****ever**** think your worthless ". **

"**Okaa...san", Tsuna said, hugging his mother."Arigatou", tears began to form on Tsuna's eyes.**

"**Don't cry, I don't think you're worthless".**

_**TIMESKIP (NEXT DAY) [BTW THIS IS SUNDAY AND REBORN IS CURRENTLY ON A VACATION I THINK I WILL MAKE A OMAKE AT SOME POINT BUT HEY]**_

"**Bye, Okaa-san", Tsuna said to his mother. Tsuna was expecting a usual normal lonely Sunday day when he opened the door, but he was W-R-O-N-G, really wrong. He was walking to Kokuyo to apologize when suddenly he saw Gokudera with the rest of his really-soon-to-be-ex-friends. Instead of greeting them he decided he will just follow them (while hiding his presence [yeah Kuroko] to them).**

**When they got to their destination, Tsuna was surprised to see all of them to be at Kokuyo especially HIBARI! '**_**Maybe Reborn told them',**_** Tsuna thought. But his thought was, again, W-R-O-N-G, really wrong (again). **

"**Kufufu~ Is it meeting time again", Mukuro whined. **

"**At least we did what the Arcobaleno said, Mukuro-sama", Chrome said.**

"**Hn", Hibari (I'm not entirely sure what Hibari just said)-ed.**

"**Hahaha. I'm sure the baby got some reason on doing this", (Your guess was right) Yamamoto said.**

"**Yeah. Yamamoto is EXTREMELY correct", Ryohei defended Yamamoto's side.**

"**Yare yare", 15 year old Lambo said. (BTW Lambo is 15 here)**

"**Shut it Ahoshi!", said Gokudera.**

'_**I guess that damn Reborn did it. Might as well-' "**_**Oya oya, it seems that Tsunayoshi-scum is not here", Mukuro said aloud, cutting off what Tsuna thought.**

"**What would you expect to that trash", this time it was Hibari.**

"**Dame-Tsuna is really irritating", Yamamoto said. Without his usual warm carefree smile.**

"**I-i-its o-okay th-that he i-is go-gone, right", Chrome said, with a hint of fear.**

"**Who cares about him", Tsuna's so-called onii-san said.**

"**Hmph, Tsuna isn't so punctual", Lambo said.**

"**What would you expect to that not qualified boss", Gokudera said, in a disgusting tone.**

'_**... Is that what they think of me. I guess I'm really worthless. Why did I even expect them to be my friends' **_

Flashback end

_Embrace what they think of you_

'_...I can't'_

_Seek for revenge_

'_No!'_

_Yes_

'_No!'_

_Yes_

'_No!'_

_Yes_

'_No!'_

_Yes_

'_No!'_

_Alright stop! I'll talk to Author_

'_But we were already at the time I said yes'_

_Fine!_

_Yes. Don't you think it's only right for you to be angry. They abandoned you. They are disgusted of you. They hate you._

'_But I thought they're my friends'_

_But they think your trash_

'_Do they really hate me'_

_Yes. So give in._

'_Ye-Yes'_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

And cut!

_Now that were done. I have to talk to you Author-san._

W-Wait.

Guess who's strangling me. Ok

_Hahahahaha!_


	2. Transformation

**A/N: I'm sorry if the updating seemed to be long. I'm not entirely sure how long this took. Anyway, here you go.**

"Ahhhhhhh!" a loud scream was heard at all floors of Kokuyo. Of course, it didn't go unheard from the people inside.

The scream lasted 3 seconds and when it was done someone fainted.

-Line insert—

"Holy s**t", Gokudera said. So surprised that his _boss_ was there.

"Did...he hear us speaking about him", Yamamoto said, a little scared of what was going to happen if Tsuna awoke

"No. Look at his position on how he fell. He just came here", Hibari walked out.

"B-bo-boss wa-was he-here!", Chrome almost screamed when she realized that Tsuna was/at Kokuyo.

"Nagi don't be afraid. It seems he is in a comma". Mukuro said, making sure that Chrome wouldn't be scared.

"OH GOD IF MAMA WAS HERE WE WOULD BE-" Lambo almost finished when suddenly Gokudera hit him.

"Shut it!"

"Shall we go and carry Dame-Tsuna to the hospital?", Ryohei said, not caring of what happened to Tsuna.

"We shall", Yamamoto said.

"But what about Mama ?", Lambo said.

"You will be the one to think what to do with her", Gokudera said, not caring if he disrespected both his boss and boss' mother.

"WHY?!" Lambo said.

"SHUT IT AHOSHI!"

"Let's carry Dame-Tsuna already", Yamamoto said, hating the fact that he has to take care of Tsuna.

After carrying him to the hospital, they left him be. Lambo told all the facts to Tsuna's mother but not the fact that they hate him. They have been telling lies to Tsuna's mother that they have been visiting him. They have disrespected Tsuna's mother.

-line insert-

_**Tsuna's POV...**_

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed involuntarily. I didn't know what happened except the voice that told me to give in. I gave in because I was in a world where I thought that my _guardians_ were my friends. I should have believed the bullies. That my so-called friends abandoned me.

"Holy ...t", someone said.

'_Who is he? '_ I thought.

"Did... speaking... him" Another voice said.

"No...position ... fell. He ... here"

"B-bo-boss ... here!"

"Nagi ... comma"

"OH ... WOULD BE-"

"Shall ... carry Dame-Tsuna..."

"Dame-Tsuna ..."

The voices that I heard suddenly quieted down. Then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was surprised to find out that I am at a white room with one black door. I was more surprised that I didn't feel sad when I remembered what I heard. In fact, I felt angry. I wanted revenge. I loathe them. I HATE them. Then I realized that I was weaker than them. I felt angrier when I realized that. When I came to my senses, I remembered that I'm in a white room. I opened the black door. When I opened it, I was at a room that is like the training room at Vongola HQ. The future one. '_I guess I was transported. But by who?'_ I wondered. Then suddenly I heard a voice coming from the outside door of the training room.

**A/N short because I feel a little guilty. I lost at a contest I promised to at least go to 2****nd**** place.**

**Anyway yeah... done **


End file.
